Confession
by LifeBios
Summary: Slaine hates Inaho because Inaho try to kill him due to the misunderstanding of thinking him as an enemy. But, it seems that it's about to change when Inaho try to change his thoughts about him by showing his feelings and Slaine have to suffer with this until he admit his feelings. Maybe . . .
1. Chapter 1

At the first sight, it is clear that he really hated Inaho when they first met face to face for the first time since he thought Inaho is an ungrateful and cruel bastard for trying to kill him. Also he had save Inaho when his about to be kill by one of the knights but Inaho still think of him as an enemy and shoot his plane. Ever since then he hates Inaho with his whole heart and nobody can change the way he feels even if that person is the princess.

"You still won't forgive him?" Asseylum asks.

"I'm sorry but that is something I can't do." He apologizes.

"Inaho kun is a very good guy." She try to help to change the way Slaine think of Inaho. "At that time he thought you were a Martian, so . . ."

"Even so it doesn't change the fact he try to kill someone who try to help him." Slaine quickly bows and walk away feeling guilty for cutting off his princess words but now he is very angry.

He is fine talking to everyone in the battleship and he also already have a nice friendship with Inaho sister but Inaho is the only one he will give a cold shoulder to. When Inaho is before him, Slaine will ignore him and refuse to answer to every of his questions. He will even call him 'orange' and refuse to call Inaho by his name. As always his princess try to help him and Inaho to become friends but it is impossible. There is no way in hell he wants to be friend with that jerk.

"Do you want to help you, Inko?" He asks as he tie the apron around his waist.

"Thank you Slaine." She smiles widely when she sees him.

Taking the knife Slaine start to peel off the potato skin fast and carefully, he does his work perfectly which makes him reliable in the kitchen. It is their group turn to cook for everyone and Slaine always offer his help when he has nothing to do in the ship. The princess already has Eddelrittuo to handle most of her stuff and there are already people hire to fix his plane.

"You're quite good Slaine."

"Thank you. My mom used to teach me how to do it when I was young." He says and hand her the potato that he has peel.

"That's good. Then can you please teach me how to cook when you're free?" She take the nearest stool and sit beside him. "I heard from the others that you know hundreds of recipe."

"Not that much." He chuckles as he hand the girl a knife.

"You so cute when you laugh!" She look at his face closer. "KAWAII!"

It was then others girls in the kitchen surround them and giggle as well to see the cute face Slaine is making. He continue to smile at them as he feel a bit nervous to be surrounded by many girls.

"Um . . ." He try to find some words so the girls will give him some space.

"What are you guys doing?" They all turn to see Marito leaning against the door with Inaho beside him. "Get back to work!"

The girls pout as they walk away to continue their job while Slaine simply sighs before his face turn into frown when he sees Inaho. Inko watch as Slaine look away angrily and sighs as well knowing well that this person hate her friend from the bottom of his heart. For a slight second she can see Inaho seems disappointed and sad.

"Slaine, you're still angry at Inaho?" She whispers.

"Of course, every time I look at Orange face my heart beat so wildly that I feel like punching him." He says in anger and accidentally cut the potato in half. The knife press deep into his skin causing it to bleed which surprise him for letting his anger to take over. Inko was about to take his hand to treat his injury but Inaho appear and wrap a cloth around Slaine hand.

"Orange?" Inaho didn't say anything as he forcefully pull Slaine out from the kitchen.

"Heart beat wildly, huh?" Her eyebrow twitches. "Could it be?"

'That Slaine is in love with Inaho.'

* * *

><p>"Let go!"<p>

"You're hand is bleeding and need to be treated immediately." Inaho says emotionlessly and continue walking. When they arrive at the infirmary Inaho start mumbling something when he notice the doctor is not here and asks Slaine to sit down. Slaine did as he was told while gripping his injure hand tightly when he starts to feel the pain. This injury is nothing compare to the time he was torture.

"Let me see your hand."

Slaine glare at him and hiss when Inaho pull his hand away and untie the cloth.

"That's deep."

"I can treat the wound myself, you don't have to take care of it."

It's normal. Every time he got hurt, he will treat the wound himself knowing well he can't depend on anyone to take care of him. But . . .

"Stay still." Inaho said before he start to lick the blood.

Slaine flinch from the sudden contact, he watch in fear and curious as Inaho continue to lick it. When Inaho look up to make an eye contact with him Slaine heart starts to beat wildly as always and the temperature of his body rises drastically.

"St-stop. Ah . . .a . . . .uh . . ." Inaho place one of his hand on Slaine tight and the other is gripping Slaine wrist tightly as he can so Slaine can't pull it away. "N-no!"

"Cute." Inaho tease him.

He hates him.

He should be hatting him.

"Slaine." Inaho whispers his name in a husky voice.

Since when did Inaho smile? Isn't he one of those people who doesn't show much emotion?

"Show me more."

He finish licking all the blood away and push Slaine on the bed.

"I want to see more of yourself."

"Ah!" Slaine scream when Inaho easily strip him in ease.

* * *

><p>"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Slaine chants as he pull the blanket close to him.<p>

Yuki pat the boy head sympathetically. The true is even she was surprise when she heard Slaine screaming and came running to help but instead of seeing him got attack by an enemy she sees her younger brother is on top of Slaine. Seeing Inaho trying to take off Slaine pants just tell her what happens.

"He is evil! He try to rape me!" Slaine cries.

"Slaine." She says his name. "I think my brother just having trouble in expressing his feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you already know my brother hardly shows his feelings before." He nods. "When you first came here and step out from that plane, my brother goes speechless for the first time in his life. That is the first time I see him blushes like that and I know at the moment he has fallen in love at the first sight."

Did she?

Did she just said?

"His in love with me?" Slaine feels shiver down to his spine when he thought of Inaho in his head.

-10 days until Slaine fall in love-


	2. Chapter 2

He thought everything is just a bad dream but . . .

"Good morning."

When he wakes up he find Inaho beside him wearing the same expressionless face cause him to scream early n the morning. Even though Inaho face is like that but he can tell that Inaho is enjoying this. Slowly he gulps down his saliva and try to control his voice from coming out from his mouth since he doesn't want Yuki or anyone else to see him in an embarrassing situation like yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" He asks trying to be polite.

"To watch you sleep."

"That's creepy."

"I guess you can say that."

Slowly Slaine get off from the bed trying to act as natural as he can but when he feels Inaho gaze from behind him isn't helping at all.

"Can you get out from my room, please? I have to change my clothes."

"Just change it, I won't disturb you."

"Are you a pervert?"

When he turns around Inaho is standing before him, due to that he flinch and lose his balance when he try to step back. Inaho quickly pull him back and embrace to prevent him from falling. This cause Slaine to gasp in shock to find himself inside Inaho arms. He suddenly grip on Inaho shirt when he feel a weird sensation when he feels Inaho breathing beside his ear.

"Are you alright?" He asks in concern.

"I-I'm fine." Slaine voice is shaky as he push Inaho away. "Thanks."

For the first time in his life he sees Inaho is smiling widely at him.

"I'm glad."

No!

This isn't right, Inaho try to kill him once for god sake. He shouldn't thanks him at all since Inaho also try to rape him yesterday.

"After you have change, do you want to have breakfast with me?" He asks politely.

"No." He quickly answers.

"Are you sure?"

It was then Inaho walk closer to him and press his hands against the wall to trap Slaine in between, he can only gulps as he look at him as he cross his hand to protect his body so Inaho can't touch it. When their eyes met his heart and mind is telling him that he can't escape from this situation and Slaine can only pray that it isn't true.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He blushes as he try to glare at his captor.

"I'm just asking you if you want to have breakfast with me."

"No."

"Please?"

When Inaho press his forehead against Slaine, the terran knows that Inaho won't free him until he agrees so he say yes and try to sound as annoy as he can. Inaho nod his head and back away.

"I will be waiting."

Why does his heart start to beats so wildly when their skin touches?

This is not a date or anything, right? It is just two guys eating breakfast together so it is suppose to be normal. When he thinks back it wouldn't be others will think that it is strange considering that he always shows hatred toward Inaho everyday without fail. What would the others think if they suddenly see them eating together without fighting?

Before Inaho walks away he quickly stop him.

"Slaine?"

"C-can we eat here instead?" Slaine whispers.

"Are you sure? Considering the fact about what happen yesterday I thought you will be more conscious of being alone with me."

"Of course I am." His face redden.

Inaho whispers the word 'cute' before leaving his room and promise to bring their breakfast soon and Slaine simply mutter the word 'thanks' while he watches as the guy left. His fist tighten because he feels angry to feel weak in Inaho presence but he also feel happy to receive this attention. What's going on with him? Is it alright to feel like this?

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Yuki eyes is sparkling as she watches her brother carrying two tray of food. "Tell me, I need to know everything."<p>

"His cute." Inaho says.

"That's all. Did Slaine say anything? Did he like you back?"

"It's still too early for that stage." Inaho answers. "Also there's no need to worry about our relationship since if everything goes as I plan then Slaine will become mine."

"Not everything will goes as you plan Inaho." She rubs his head.

"We'll see." He smirks.

* * *

><p>Slaine is staring back at himself from the reflection of the mirror, he feel down to see his messy hair and try to fix it. He doesn't want Inaho to see that he is messy when he gets back. Should he take a quick bath before Inaho return? Maybe he should change his clothes as well but the only clean clothes are Inaho uniform that was lend to him when he board on this transport. He slightly blush imagining putting on the boy clothes.<p>

"It's better than nothing."

He strip off all his clothes before he walks toward the wardrobe locate at the corner of his room. Inside he sees Inaho clothes and other military stuff place inside. His heart starts to beat faster than normal as he take the white shirt with the collar and put it on.

"Its just clothes but why does it feel different?"

'Maybe it's because it belongs to Inaho.'

"Why am I acting strange? Ever since Orange confess I feel weird!" He feels like screaming out his frustration and hit his head on the wall. Before he can even do that the door slid open and Inaho walk in.

"Bat, here's your . . ." Inaho suddenly become silence and stare at him.

Slaine looks at his emotionless face confusedly before he looks down and realize he haven't put on his pants or boxer yet. The shirt barely cover the part of him and quickly he sit on the floor and press his leg tightly together as he pulls the shirt down as low as he can. His eyes are shut tightly and his face as red as tomato due to embarrassment because he accidentally let Inaho to see him in that state. For the first time in his life he feels that dying at this moment would be very appreciate.

"Um . . ." Inaho loss his words as he continue to stare at Slaine. The part of seeing Slaine half naked is not in his calculation.

He place the trays on the table nearby and walk toward Slaine. He take off his blazer and place it around the blushing terran as he tries to control his body from jumping on top of Slaine and make out.

" . . ."

"Slaine." Inaho calls the person name. "It's okay, everyone have an embarrassing moment from time to time."

"But . . ."

Inaho smile to hear Slaine whimpers, it makes him look cuter than usual.

"It's alright my love, you look stunning with that perfectly slender legs of yours." He whispers seductively making Slaine shiver. "So . . ." He place his hand on Slain thigh and slid it to his waist.

"Don't call me that." Slaine try to shout but his voice come out differently than he wants.

"You're so sexy."

When Inaho hand move up and pulls the shirt down letting his shoulder to be expose, Slaine quickly punch him on the face before Inaho get any other chance to do more perverted stuff on him.

"YOU!"

Inaho can't help but laugh making Slaine surprise to see him with emotion as he stands up.

"I will give you some privacy to put on some more clothes." He looks down making Slaine trying to cover himself as much as possible. "Tell me when you're done so we can eat together." Then he walks out like nothing happen in the first place.

When he walks out he expects Slaine to be angry and wish not to see his face anymore but when the door is open once more Slaine invite him in. Even though it doesn't show on his face but he is surprise by the person action since it is beyond his expectation.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it is just that you bring the food all the way here so I feel a bit considerate Orange!" Slaine try to look angry and sound mean to him but the blush on his face is not helping at all.

"Alright." Inaho walks in and brush his hand on Slaine neck along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**This story is post for fun anyway. :)**

* * *

><p>Slaine sighs as he walks toward the bathroom while carrying his spare clothes and a towel. Today is a very tough day as well involve a certain guy that keep following him every way and try to molest him in any moment. If this continue he might die because his heart beat is getting faster than before. Is he having a sickness or Inaho allergy? He might as well go to the doctor tomorrow. As soon he enter the bathroom he feels relieve to be the only person here and start to strip, the scar hidden can now been clearly seen on his body.<p>

He stare at his hand and notice hos ugly it is, this is one of the reason he always wear long sleeve and gloves everyday to avoid any attention on himself. He doesn't want any pity from his new friend. He receives these scars from all the torture he receives when he is in the martian territory, he manages to survive all those terrible time all because his desire to protect his savior. Until today he still feels like he is in debt with her and will do everything he can to stay by her side but lately he rarely sees her.

Is it because of Inaho?

"Huh . . ." He sighs. "It's troublesome."

"What's wrong?" A sudden question make him scream.

He turn around to see Inaho behind him and in reflex he try to cover his body and ran to nearest stall and close the door. He feels afraid that Inaho might see the scar on his body, why does out of all people here that only Inaho is the first to see it. Not even the princess know about this scar since he doesn't want her to get worried about him.

"Slaine." Inaho calls him.

"GO AWAY!" He cries. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Slaine." Inaho calls him once more. "I'm sorry."

Slaine feels his temperature drop and slid down against the door. Does that mean Inaho has seen it?

"I didn't know." Inaho tells him. "If I do I wouldn't have sneak inside here quietly."

When he hears Inaho apologizes tears start to run down from his eyes and his hand come close to his heart trying to calm down the beating. Why does he feel so touch when Inaho apologizes. Is there something wrong with his head or something?

"Come out."

"NO!"

"Please Slaine."

"Why do you want me to come out?"

"So I can hug you."

Eh?

He just want a hug? Maybe there's something wrong with Inaho head instead. Why does he want to hug all of a sudden?

It was then the door is push open and he feels like falling, Inaho pull his hand back and before he knows it Inaho is sitting behind him with his head bury on his shoulder. He was trap inside those warm hand and for once he didn't feel bother to push Inaho away when he feels the guy behind him is pulling him tighter. As if Inaho try to say something but couldn't find the right words. Does the scar looks very terrible on him? If it does then he can understand why Inaho is speechless.

"It is just a scar." Slaine whispers as he try to look back.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Sometimes." Slaine lower his head letting his hair to cover his face. "They are old scars now."

"I'm sorry." He whispers and kiss Slaine neck. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"We haven't met yet so it's not your fault idiot."

How many people will faint when they hear someone call their strategist an idiot?

Unknowingly a smile shown on Slaine face. This is the first time someone ever say something like this, he never knows that it feels so comfortable to be in someone arms. It makes him feel safe from any danger. This warmth remind him of those days when his parents are still alive, when he was still a kid his parents would hug him like this while telling him bedtime stories. If possible he want to go back to that time and enjoy every moment before they pas away.

It was then Inaho release him and stand up, Slaine didn't say anything when the warmth behind him vanish and stay silence. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let Inaho sees it. Since Inaho wasn't exactly normal like others. His different, kind, sweet, annoying, flirty, gentleman and . . . his Inaho. His cheek flush and his hand wrap around himself when he feels his heart beat gets faster once more.

'This feeling is so strange. Am I really sick?'

When the door behind him is close he thought Inaho has left him but when the water suddenly turn on he gasp when Inaho suddenly pull him up and push him against the wall.

"Orange?"

Their lips suddenly meet as the water continue to rain down on top of them. When Inaho predator eyes meets him make him feel scare for the first time as his pants is being push down forcefully. He try to pushes Inaho but his hands has been lock behind him. He can't look away or closes his eyes as Inaho continue to stare at him and kiss him once more but rougher this time.

"N-no . . ." Slaine sobs.

"I love you." Inaho bite his lower lips before he starts licking it. "I love you so much."

"I don't want this."

'Inaho? What are you doing all of a sudden?'

He closes the gap between his legs tightly but Inaho push it open easily and start rubbing beneath his crotch. This is when Slaine start to panic when their body is push against each other. He begs Inaho to stop but when he see the smile on Inaho face shows that he has lost control of his own body. His wrist is grip tightly and all he could is cry when Inaho start to bite him and leave obvious mark on his body.

"I'M SCARE!" He screams.

It was then Inaho stop and his expression change with guilt. When he finally release Slaine hands all the boy could do is look at him with disgust.

"I hate you."

" . . ."

"You are despicable! I told you to stop didn't I?"

". . . Slaine."

Slaine punch him on his chest. "Hate you!" Then another punch. "Hate you." Inaho watch as his crush continue to throw fist on him while yelling out his frustration and sadness. He closes his eyes as he feels the pain within him. This is the first time he let his emotion take over and done something terrible to him, if Slaine hadn't scream he would have rape him and done something he will regret in his entire life. Since when did he sink this low?

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

Slaine feels cold as the water continue to rain down on him and his eyes start to feel heavy after crying so much.

"Slaine?"

Before he knows it he pass out.

* * *

><p>"It's alright. He only pass out due to exhaustion."<p>

"Thank you Soma san." Inaho thanks the doctor before looking down at the unconscious body. "When will he wake up?"

"A few hours if I'm correct." The doctor answers. "You must be very worry about him don't you? This is the first time I see you acting like this."

"Indeed." Inaho agrees.

"Are you going to stay with him?"

"Yes."

The doctor doesn't asks anymore question and leave those two alone. His had a feeling that Inaho want to tell something important to Slaine when he wakes up so as a gentleman he will those two alone together.

"Kids these days sure has a tough time." He chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>'Where<em> am I?' <em>He looks around to see only white._ 'Where's everyone?'_

He begins to panic and run while trying to find a way to escape from this place. He feels afraid of being alone, it reminds him of that time when his father die The day when he lost the person who he trust and love. He doesn't want to experience that feeling anymore.

It hurts so much!

"HELP!" He shouts as loudly as he can.

The image of his father suddenly appear before him.

"Slaine." the man smiles at him.

"Dad?" He can't help but smile.

His father is standing there with his hands inside his pocket, as usual that man will always wear a lab coat. In the old days he will sit on his father lap and watch as his father begin to research things he doesn't understand with interest. Because his father is a busy man they never have much conversation before which Slaine doesn't mind. They always travel together and never stay in one place for a long time so he never knows where his birthplace is since his father never talk about it.

After his father die Slaine wonder if his father also feel those calm and easy feelings when they're together. The silent moment they share, the feelings of happiness when the experiment succeeds and the time he just watch his father do his work and try to help by doing simple chores.

"Slaine." his father say his name again.

He run toward that man and hug him tightly but as soon they made contact all he could feel is a cold corpse. The smile has dissapear replace by a skull. Slaine scream and let the dead body go from his embrace and watch as it starts to decay in fast pace.

"Dad . . ." Slaine cries. "Don't leave me alone here."

He hug himself and start to sob.

"Slaine." Someone calls his name again but this voice is different. "It's alright."

"Huh?"

That voice sounds so calm, it actually make him happy to hear it. Where did it come from? "Where are you?" Slaine asks.

"Open your eyes." the voice replies.

"My eyes are open."

"I'm here for you." He feels someone is touching is hand. "I will never leave you alone."

_'Who?'_ He looks up. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Slowly he begins to open his eyes and see brown color eyes looking back at him.<p>

"Who?" He asks once more.

"Inaho." The guy answers.

Slaine look down to see Inaho is gripping his hand tightly, it feels warm and better than the corpse. He give a light squeeze at Inaho hand to confirm that this is real and the person before him is alive. "I dream about dad." He whispers.

Inaho lean down to hear his soft voice and nod.

"What is it about?" Inaho asks sounding conscious.

Never once Slaine talk about his father especially to the princess but Inaho is an exception. There is something about him that Slaine feels like he can share everything with this person. Slowly he gets up but push down with a small force. "Don't force yourself." Inaho advice. "You''re still tired."

Slaine nod his head. "My dad . . . he was everything for me."

His mind take him in a fast flashback of his childhood memories.

"At that time I was still a child. Instead of playing with other kids I enjoy wasting my time in my dad laboratory and of course I always gets in lot of trouble since most of the item there are dangerous." He gives a weak laugh. "But when I try to be at my best behavior my dad stop scolding me and let me walk in the laboratory without a guardian."

"That's . . ." Inaho eyes narrow. " . . . dangerous."

"I was a kid." Slaine smiles. "He never told me about my mom before since I never seen her face before and he always busy with his work than spending times with me which I won't complaint. I start to become independent and try to take care of him since he always overwork and exhausted himself."

"Are you okay with that?" Inaho already sit at the edge of the bed getting to close to him but Slaine is occupied with his past that he didn't notice about it.

"It's fine."

Slaine start telling him about the diary he found that belongs to his mother and find out she has an illness that cause her to die after she give birth to him. It seems that his father has always been workaholic before the day his parents met which is one thing that his mother was attracted to. Even though his dad doesn't show it but his father loves him in his own way by showing weird experiment and let him sit nearby despite the fact that it cause him to lose concentration. There are times when he fell asleep in the lab and the next day he found himself inside his room and cover by a warm blanket.

"He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

Inaho wrap his arms around Slaine pulling him close to his chest.

"I'm scare to be alone."

He closes his eyes and nod his head. "I'm sorry for hurting you Slaine."

"You should be." Slaine cries. "I was so afraid."

Inaho take his hand and kiss him before pulling Slaine closer to his chest. The boy flinch but slowly he begins to relax when he feels Inaho warmth press against him and before he knows it Inaho already climb on the bed and make Slaine sit on his laps.

"I love you." Inaho whispers.

Slaine doesn't know what to do when he heard those words and lower his head. What should he do in this situation? He was taught how to be obedient, helpful, loyal but he was never taught how to love. Isn't Inaho his enemy? Didn't he hate this person? Since when did they become so close that he feels that the contact seems so right? For the first time he feels strange and his heart continue to beat face in this person embrace.

He grip his clothes as he rest his body on the male.

"Please stop . . ." He whispers.

"Stop what?" Inaho asks sounding happy all of a sudden as he rest his chin on the person head and smell the sweet scent.

"Every time you touch me I feel strange." He confess.

"How strange?"

Slaine blushes and press his hands on his chest.

"When you're so close to me my heart keep beating wildly, I think I'm sick or something." Slaine closes his eyes when Inaho slide his fingers from his cheek to his chin before tilting his face up. "I thought this feeling is because I hate you but I don't feel like killing you anymore when I see your face. Something is wrong with me, I think. What kind of disease I have?"

Inaho chuckle as he place his hand on Slaine hips.

"Ah!" Slaine reopen his eyes and look at Inaho eyes with a shocking look.

"I think I know what your disease are."

"You do?"

He feels like he is losing his voice when Inaho suddenly pull his hair forcefully making him go into a strange position. Then he let out weird sounds when Inaho start to lick his neck and then his jaw.

"W-wait!"

Inaho ignore it and continue to lick him before biting him hard on his shoulder to leave a mark of his possession.

"Mine." His voice is husky and hot.

"No . . ." Slaine begs and try to push him away weakly.

"You're mine. I'm the only one who can see your body. Your weakness. Your fear."

It was then he push Slaine on the bed and kiss him fully on his lips and grip both the person waist tightly making Slaine release an erotic moan from his pair of soft lips that belong solely to him. From this point he is reluctant to let Slaine go away. On that day they first met he knew that he was capture when he sees those pair of painful eyes that beg to be safe. It is different from that innocent and cheerful eyes that belong to the princess.

"I love you." He says once more to confirm the feelings within him.

"Inaho . . ."

His eyes widen when Slaine says his name.

It was then his lust suddenly on its peak and he attack Slaine lips once more before moving to his body.

"NO!" Slaine cries.

It was then they heard a lound sound from behind and Inaho suddenly fall on top of him. "Ouch." He says sounding emotionless again and his expression return back to normal. As soon he was released Slaine quickly pull the blanket to cover his body while blushing deeply as he stare at Inaho that is rubbing his head before looking at the woman who just save his virginity again.

"INAHO!" Yuki yell at her brother.

He thought the woman was going to give Inaho a lecture but the next few words make his body shake in fear.

"Use a condom!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just ignore the mistake or whatever. Please! I beg you. :(**

* * *

><p>"Um . . ." Slaine play with his fingers as he slightly look back.<p>

Inaho face is emotionless as before but he can somehow tell that this guy is very serious when his playing the game of chess with his superior. The other two woman who held higher rank position continue to glance at the two boys. He could tell that they're wondering why they're in this position in the first place. As soon Inaho turn to move he wrap his one arm around Slaine forcing him to continue to sit between his legs. "Eh?" Slaine blushes when his head now rest on Inaho shoulder and his body was force not to move. From this distant he can feel the person heartbeat and breath.

"Comfortable?" Inaho asks.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Good."

_'Can this really cure me? I'm starting to have doubt on him.'_

"Inaho." Yuki finally said. "Why is Slaine sitting between your legs?"

Inaho simply look at her and answer straightforward.

"This is an antidote."

"Antidote?"

Slaine blushes when Inaho kiss him on the cheek and his heart start beating fast but it doesn't seem to hurt him like before. He kiss Inaho back shyly when he was asked to do it only making him more embarrass. "Is this enough?" He asks with a soft voice and as a reply Inaho nod his head.

"Yes, it seems that Slaine needs me so he can feel better." He chuckles.

Yuki cough and look away.

_'Is Slaine really this slow?' _She wonders.

* * *

><p>After he finally escape from Inaho after the long game of chess (torture) Slaine is searching for the princess but when he found her the scene wasn't something he expect to happen. His innocent princess is kissing another girl and pushing her against the wall. He blushes when he sees the princess pushing the girl skirt up showing the panties underneath the clothes before she slowly remove it. His body is shaking to see this erotic scene and lick his lips when he sees their tongue tie together before it vanish in the other person mouth.<p>

"You look so sexy Inko!" Asseylum compliments.

"Don't say that!" She blushes before her lips got attacked again.

"I can't wait to stick my finger inside you."

She licks her neck not realizing that her action was being watched by her best friend. As she continue to molest the girl Inko try to avoid embarrassing voice escape from her lips and wrap her arms around the princess neck. "Don't do it in public!" She complaints. "Should we go to bed instead?" Asseylum laugh and bury her head on the terran shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Um . . ." Inko blushes.

Not knowing what to do he simply stand there from afar and feel his manhood half harden.

"Slaine."

He feels his body being pull away and look up to see Inaho once more. He feels appreciate that Inaho take him away from there since it will be very awkward if the princess and Inko notice his presence there.

"Orange . . ." He gasp.

"I should have warn you about their relationship, sorry." He apologizes.

_'He knows?'_

Slaine shook his head and hide his face with his hands. "I didn't know hime sama is . . . that type." He take a deep breath and let Inaho to rub his back to calm his heart down. "I never know she is that type since she always tell me everything so this is a shocking news. She never kept secret from me before so . . . I don't know what the her grandfather will think about if he knows since he always expect her to marry to a prince once she is old enough." He sighs. "What should I do? How should I act around her knowing her secret?"

"Just act like usual." Inaho tilt his chin up and press their forehead together. "She need support from her friends if her secret is out someday."

"You're right." Slaine nod his head.

Inaho smile and press their fore head together.

"Let's cool out head and eat something cold, how's that sound?"

"O-Okay." He nod his head shyly and follow Inaho from behind.

This is the first time he is in Inaho room, although everyone have a roommate but he rarely seen Inaho roommate since he heard that guy is an engineer and a busy guy. Inaho take out two ice cream from the mini refrigerator inside the room and give one to Slaine.

"Here."

Slaine take it from his hand and mutter the word thanks before he licks it. After licking it a few times he notices the odd look Inaho is giving him and strangely Inaho didn't touch his own ice cream at all since his focus on Slaine.

"What's wrong?" He asks nervously. Somehow he can tell Inaho is planning something.

"I think it will fit." Inaho suddenly says.

"Fit? What do you mean?"

It was then Inaho ice cream is left forgotten and he take the ice cream in his hand and shove it inside Slaine mouth. Slaine eyes widen in surprise of Inaho sudden action, once again his body is trap within those arm and the predatory look shown on the terran eyes. He seems very interest as he shove the food in and out from his mouth as if he enjoy to hear the voice and the trail of the saliva at each corner of his lips. The ice cream continue to hit his throat making him want to cry out so he can cough. It feel so weird and dirty. Slaine closes his eyes when the food finally pull out from his mouth and he quickly breathe in deeply for air.

"Nice." Inaho lick his face to clean it. "I guess it will fit after all."

"What do you mean it will fit?"

He wonder if that is a good question but he then knew it was wrong after Inaho take his hand and let it touch his manhood.

"Ever heard of a blowjob?"

It was then he scream and push the boy away.

"I have condom." He say innocently.

"NO!"

"It can cure your disease."

"Still no!"

"Are you sure?"

Slaine protect his body by wrapping his arm around himself as he glare at him. "I won't let you take my virginity away from me Orange, even if you about to die at any second or you're the only guy in this planet left."

Inaho look at at him seriously and smirk.

"We will see about that." he challenges him.

Slaine gulps and look away but he can tell that he is losing here when a single touch make his body tense. Why does Inaho always make him feel like this? What will he gain for making him submit? This feelings scare him since it reminds him of those time when he is with his father and as soon that man dies he was all alone. After that day he once again fall in love but he knows well that he and the princess are not meant to be together since he is afraid of having his heart broken. This situation is the same, he can't love him since Inaho is the type that can die at any moment.

If he admit that he actually have feelings for him he knows that he will regret it.

"We can't." Slaine begs as he crawl to the corner wishing Inaho will look away. "Don't do this."

"Why not? Have you finally realize that you love me?" He grip Slaine ankle preventing him from going further.

"I'm scare." He cries.

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I just want to show you that I love you and I need you to give me the chance to prove it. Please trust me Slaine, that's all I want from you." Inaho words sound so calm and reassuring, every time they're together always make him feel safe. For once he feels like nothing bad is going to happen and the war has never started. Just because of him he lost his compose and show his feelings easily, the mask he wore was pull out easily just by Inaho sweet words.

"Please don't do this." He shut his eyes tightly when Inaho trap him between his arms.

"Trust me."

Inaho lean close to his body ignoring the space between them and kiss Slaine fore head. He fall on his back letting the guy to take control of his body. His mind shouts that he doesn't want this but his heart wish to be love.

"Don't . . ."

"Trust me." He press their lips together gently. "Just forget about everything and look at me."

Slaine did as he was told and focus his gaze on those red eyes. It reminds me of ruby sometimes or a vampire, maybe he is actually a vampire and found Slaine as he prey. Using those eyes to manipulate him and sweet words to steal his heart so he will submit to the dominant and give in to the temptation. When he thinks back it doesn't sound too bad. The genius tactician of terran is interest on someone like him make him think that he should feel honor to receive his attention.

"Inaho."

Inaho pull his uniform apart taking his time to admire the person body, when he sees Slaine expression changes tells that this person bother with the scar on his body and simply show he doesn't care by kissing it. If possible he wants to be the only person who knows about Slaine body. This could be their little secret to let them get closer to each other then anyone else. This way Slaine can become his.

"I will be gentle."

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You love me don't you? I will make you admit it."

Slaine feels his tears around his eyes causing his vision to get blurry and grip on Inaho clothes to reassure himself. He never thought this day will come when he actually forget about everything and give in himself to the pleasure given.

"I love you." Inaho press his hand on Slaine cheek while using his thumb to wipe the tears away. "I will always love you."

Slaine feels cold when he was strip naked, his uniform is left on the floor as his body was carried to the bed. Inaho body never leave him and he closes his eyes as his lips and Inaho was connected once more. It feels so right and wrong at the same time. What does the princess felt when she kiss Inko? Does she feel guilty for betraying her grandfather trust? Is inko is fine with their relationship?

Will this hurt?

"Slaine . . ."

Is Inaho asking for permission to continue? Has he forgotten that he tried to rape him before?

"Alright." His lips curve upward into a smile.

Inaho take his clothes off and lower his body. He whispers few words to calm him down before moving on to the next step. Who would have thought that an innocent thought of just eating together suddenly become like this.

_'Is this alright?'_

The next word from Inaho make him happy somehow.

"Mine."

-3 more days left-


End file.
